Hungry to Lust to Love
by SlifofinaDragon
Summary: This is little something i madewith a little twist 2P! Hetalia and reader-insert. Basically your with an old friend 2P!Naga!Arthur that you haven't in years and he want to keep you by side forever by any way necessary. contains vore.


Hungry for Lust to Love (Vore)

2P! Naga!ArthurxReader

You woke up in an unfamiliar room even though it was dark there were a few candles lights in the room. The room you were in look like a king's or lord's bedroom, it had silk curtain with a ceiling above you; which had what looked like snakes wrapped around the pole, a tall black dresser, a night stand with a lamp of a Naga design on it, and while you were looking around the room.

You felt something wrapped around your waist around your bed, you yelp in surprise and started to be pulled closer to whatever it was. You were pulled into a pair of strong arms, you tried to struggle out of them, "Le-Let me go, who-whoever you are!" "Easy, easy, love." Someone said behind you that sounded like your older brother Arthur. "Wh-Who are you?" (Name) said scared as you turned to see the person that look like him, but he had pinkish blond hair and blue eyes with pink streaks in it.

"Artie, what don't you recognize me, I was a little when you first saw me." Artie explain when you looked down to see his snake part of him, it was completely blood red with yellow, black, and white speckle pattern of a diamond, you went to reach down and touch the snake part of him to see if it was a dream, "Hehehe. Like what you see love?" Artie said causing you to jump when his tongue flicks out and touches you neck. "S-So it r-really is you?" "Yes it is me. If you were wondering what I was since you always called me a snake so people didn't know what I really was, I'm a Naga, love." Artie said when (Name) looked at him; he still had the messy pinkish blond hair, caterpillar eyebrows, his blue eyes with pink streaks, but his pupils were slither.

When (Name) saw his body, it was broad and a bit buff, I further down were his snake part of him was, bloody red with yellow, black, and white speckles pattern of a diamond, "Like what you see, love." Artie said in a husky voice cause you to blush, when (Name) reach down to touch his snake part of him, which felt smooth and scaly. "S-So I'm not r-really dreaming after, right?" "That's right, love." Artie said as he flickers his tongue against your back and up to your neck, 'what a minute when did he get my clothes off of me!' (Name) said to herself when she notices that her clothes that she was wearing earlier.

Just when you were about to say something, Artie wrapped around your neck once, "You have no idea of how long I wanted to have you, by my side." Artie said as you notice it was just you or was he getting bigger. "Uh uh ah ah ah ah. Yo yo yo yo yo. What-What do you mean by that, Artie. C-Come on enough with the jokes, this like the one did before." (Name) said nervously thinking it was a joke that Artie has played on you when you took care of him. He let's go of your neck and switches positions of laying you down while still wrapped in his tail even more. (Name) notice he has this evil smirk and lust in his eyes, which makes you scared every second he came closer down to your face. When (Name) went to turn my head away from his face, but he took your chin in his fingers and turn my head back in front of him so he can get a good look at you.

He chuckles as his tongue goes across your face, "You do look ravish (Name), I do hope you don't mind of what I'm going to do to keep by my side from 'him' and everyone else forever after I take you away from 'them'." Artie said in a husky voice and the way he talking about the others was like he wanted to kill them. "Wh-What are you going to-" you were cut off when Artie changes positions again were you're sitting up and Artie stood tall above you with his tail wrapped you even tighter.

Within second (Name) figured out what's he going to do…he was going to swallow you swallow whole, "Artie! Wait! Wait!" "I'm not going to wait (Name)." Artie said as you tried to struggle out of Artie's tail, "You'll love it once I have you inside of me, love." He said as he came closer then unhinged his jaw and came closer within each second. Next thing (Name) knows is your head is inside of Artie's mouth, going deeper within minutes. His inner walls were starting to get harder for (Name) to breathe as you start to go deeper inside his throat. (Name) starts to kick and struggle as your arms and legs are free, but it didn't work. (Name) came down inside of Artie of his stomach afraid of what was going happens next as I felt his stomach muscles cuddles around me like I'm hugs and kisses.

Artie swallows in relief as the last part of your legs went down his throat and into his stomach, he starts to rub his stomach and he starts to talk to talk to you, "I told you'll love it, you're already struggling to get comfortable inside." He laughs as he gives kisses to the bugle on his stomach.

"I'm not going to get di-di-di-" "Digested? No my love I'm not going to. I'm going to keep you inside of me so I can take you away from 'them' like I said before, love." He said as he continues to kiss his stomach, (Name) started to relax a bit since it sounded like he wanted to protect you from someone from hurting you or worse, "Hey Artie, can I ask you something?" "Sure, love. What is it?" Artie replied waiting for your question, "You keep sounding like you are protecting me from someone, so I was wondering of who it is that you are trying to protect me from?" (Name) said in waiting for an answer to your question from Artie in why he is doing this.

As you wait for the answer he rubs his stomach causing you to feel good, but then he clear his throat which makes you to snap out of your thoughts, " Well to answer your question, I have been watching you for a while after you took care of me and I notice that America was the one causing you pain and England always had tried to stand up for, but most of the time it's someone else trying to help you, I thought of taking away from them, that I can take care of you, like you did for me." Artie explain which gave you silence moment in where was he watching you from all this time and everything that has been going on. "Thank you, Artie." (Name) said since he was really wants to protect you, you decide not to protest about it, since you always wanted to find a way to get away from America, "You're welcome, love. You want to go to sleep now; you're probably worn out after today?" Artie asked as he rubs his stomach, felt you nodded your head letting Artie your answer. As (Name) went to sleep you use his stomach muscle as a pillows and covers for you.

Artie coils up and lays his head on top of his stomach, "Night, love. "Night Artie." You replied to Artie, falling asleep inside of his stomach for the rest of the night.

The Next Morning

The next morning (Name) woke up still inside of Artie, wondering of where he was going to take you. You start to get nervous so try to think of something to calm then you remember a lullaby that Feliciano and Lovino used sing to you to sleep in their language. You try your best to remember the song, you start to sing it:

_Flower bagliore e bagliore Così risplenda la vostra alimentazione_

_Fare il contrario di clock _

_Riportare quello che una volta era il mio. _

_Guarire ciò che è stato ascoltato _

_Modificare il design del Destino Salvare ciò che è stato perso _

_Riportare ciò che un tempo era il mio_

_Quello che una volta ... era ... la mia._

After you finished singing felt a little comfort since Feliciano and Lovino used to sing it to you as a lullaby to you. All of the sudden you felt movement from Artie like he was having a nightmare, so try to start to the song again, but does he knows Italian. (Name) had to think of something quick, then she remember that said it was in English so you started to sing it:

_Flower gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse _

_Bring back what once was mine._

_Heal what has been heard_

_Change the fate's design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine._

_What once….was….mine._

After finished singing the lullaby Artie calmed down, you started to rub his stomach muscle to help him relax a bit, but when you did, "Hehehe l-love, th-that tickles. St-Stop it." Artie said causing you to wince when you heard him talking, "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you Artie, I was trying to calm you down because you were having a bad dream." "Bad dream? No no no no love, I've been slithering at that time, when I heard you singing I tried not to move too much so you could be relax when we get my place and meet my friends." Artie explained making you blush in embarrassment of doing that because of you conclusion of Artie having a dream and also you were a little nervous of who were these friends he had just said.

"So who are these friends are they like you?" "Sort of, love. They just have much different personality." Artie said as is only answer to your question which made you more scared now. All of the sudden (Name) felt Artie stopping, it started to feel tight inside, and you started to move up Artie's throat and out of his mouth in to Artie's arm as he gently puts you down, "What's going on Art-" You were cut by a cool breeze of wind passing by you and Artie, "Here, we can bathe here," Arties said as you turn to see a hot spring a few feet away from you, "I brought you some clothes as well, so after the bath you can put something on you, love" Artie finished explaining of what they're going to do.

As they walk over to hot spring, (Name) notice that Artie was going the other way, "Hey Artie, what are you-" you were cut off by Artie placing the tip of his tail to your mouth, "Shhh, if you want to know you need to stay quiet, love, okay." Artie said and you nodded in reply and followed Artie to a bush and there was a group of rabbits, squirrels, deer, and a small pond where there probably fish in. Artie taps you on shoulder to get your attention, "I'm going to catch us some breakfast to have so stay behind the bush and try not to make a single noise you understand, love." Artie said to you and you nodded in reply as he left very quietly to catch some breakfast.

As Arties slither up to the animals, he crotches down to the ground, and slithers up behind the animals. He then stood tall, unhinges his jaw, and strikes down on at least three rabbits, holds them in his mouth as they struggle to be let go, and he opens his mouth open to have the rabbits enter his mouth as he swallow them.

As you watch Artie swallow them, you held on your throat in wondering how he does that without hurting himself. You continue to watch as he goes to a group of squirrels that went up the trees, hoping he would be okay since they have sharp claws that can really do damage to you. (A/N: I know my dad got scratch by one, when he was little feeding the squirrels, back then you could actually feed them tossing the nuts a few feet away from you and watch them eat the nuts and my dad held you in his hand watching as the squirrel comes closer to him and when the squirrel went to get the nut, the squirrel scratched his fingers in getting the nut out of his hand.)

Artie slithers up one of the trees and catches only one squirrel with his mouth and swallow it whole as he slithers back down he saw a few fish jump out of the water thinking they would be the perfect for (Name) to eat. As he made his way to pond he beckons you to come over to the pond.

As you walk over to the pond you looked at the pond then to Artie, "Now listen carefully. I'm going to catch some fish so stay right here and I'll be right back, love." Artie said as he made his way into the pond and dives into the deep area of the pond.

As Artie searches for some fishes he finds some lovely clear and colorful crystals in the bottom shoreline of the pond. He collected about five clear crystals and five colorful crystals he holds them in one hand. As he slithers further up the pond he came across fish of bass and bluegills. He places the crystals on a log just above him and slithers as fast as he could to catch the fish with his mouth.

As (Name) waited for Arties you start see ripples of movement guessing that must Artie at that spot of the pond catching the fish, which got you thinking of what is he catching with to begin with. As you waited you felt something crawling on your arm to turn to see a little spider on you. (Name) just laughed at the spider and held your hand out for the spider to climb on, as the crawled on your hand you didn't notice someone with light sky blue eyes watching you playing with the spider on top of a tree.


End file.
